1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and, more specifically, to an anchor fastener for mating parts to a channel. One application of the end clip is the attachment of muntin in a window design. The end clip of the preferred embodiment is comprised of molded polymeric material having means for aligning the clip with a channel and means for locking the clip to the channel. The clip is comprised of a base having an upwardly extending post that forms means for mounting other parts to the fastener. The post can be of any shape, size or length depending on the part to be mated onto the post. As herein described, the fastener for all intent and purposes forms an anchor whereby the aforementioned parts can be mounted to a channel.
On the opposing side three spaced apart rails are formed to transversely engage the channel with the center rail also having a transverse slot for matingly locking with the channel.
The channel has spaced apart notches with tabs positioned therebetween on opposing sides of the channel. The outside rails of the fastener matingly engage the notches with the center rail having the transverse slot for engaging and encompassing the channel tabs thereby locking the fastener to the channel. The body of the fastener residing within the channel can conform substantially to the cavity of the channel providing a greater degree of protection from torsional forces.
To mate the fastener to the channel the outside rails extend across the channel mating with and engaging notches within the channel flange. The center rail has a slot extending across the distal ends of the rail for matingly engaging and encompassing tabs formed by the channel notches. The channel tabs and fastener slots increase the structural integrity of the mating members.
The present invention provides for an additional element wherein a channel has a notch forming an alignment for the end clip fastener with the center rail of the fastener mating to the notch. The outside rails of the fastener have transverse slots for engaging the opposing flanges of the channel. The channel flange and fastener slots increase the structural integrity of the mating members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other fastener devices designed for anchoring. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,823 issued to Gregoire on Oct. 4, 1967.
Another patent was issued to Ollinger, et al. on Jan. 8, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,144. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,306 was issued to Curry on Sep. 28, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 15, 1983 to Redman as U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,359.
Another patent was issued to Mangan on Jul. 30, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,335. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,749 was issued to Carraro, et al. on Feb. 9, 1988. Another was issued to Debs on Dec. 12, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,102 and still yet another was issued on U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,878 to Wehrmann as U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,878.
Another patent was issued to Watson on Feb. 24, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,460. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,656 was issued to Daniels et al. on Jul. 6, 1999. Another was issued to Binotti, et al. on Jun. 21, 2001 as Canadian Patent No. 2,327,004 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 13, 2001 to Dudney as G.B. Patent No. 2 357 11.